


babysitting is easy, right?

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [25]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Mentioned Michelle Blake (9-1-1 Lone Star), Tarlos - Freeform, tk has a sister named kadience taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Carlos and TK agree to babysit, TK's baby sister after Michelle and Owen need a moment.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	babysitting is easy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is more into the future, michelle and owen's baby is born one year ago so she just turned 1 year old, it's a girl named KT.  
> don't ask me where the name kadience taylor came from for a name but i wanted it to be the opposite of Tyler Kennedy...
> 
> please note they briefly mention the last part of this series for the prompt: at the fair.****
> 
> this prompt is: babysitting together

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this, I know I dropped it all on you last minute," Michelle said at the door. 

"It's not a big deal at all, Chelle. We've done this before." Carlos laughed a little, "Go have fun, yeah? We'll all meet at the Fair tonight for a reunion right?"

"Yes, don't forget her please." Michelle handed off her daughter and sighed.

"You don't give us enough credit, you think I would leave my baby sister behind?" TK peered over Carlos' shoulder, KT already reaching for him in Carlos' arms. 

Michelle laughed too, finally, she shook her head and let them take care of her.

"She already has such a strong connection to you. I love it so freakin' much." Carlos swooned as TK was taking her to the couch so they could sit and she literally couldn't sit still climbing all over him, tugging on his hair and ears and face - anything she could get her little hands on to.

TK shrugged with a little grin, "I hope one day we have one of our own, although he or she will not be as rambunctious as Kadience," He finally got her to sit on his lap as she slowly started to bounce her on his knee.

"She's you, literally you, you can't sit still either, you're always rambunctiously doing something yourself." Carlos nodded as he reached out to her and she instantly took one of his fingers with her little hand. "Besides that, she's an absolute angel to take care of, so really we do need one just like her." He added happily. "You really do want one?"

"I definitely do, we'd just have to find a way to you know be home for one...because we haven't had time lately to even... get married..." TK looked up to Carlos with a small frown as he settled KT in the middle of them as she wound up crawling into Carlos' lap. Carlos wrapped her up in his arms and she started giggling.

"I know," Carlos frowned, "but we agreed that we would wait until December to get married right? We aren't going to change our minds again." He nodded.

"That's what I hope for too, but it's only August...but we've been planning for a year, KT was born the day after we had all these plans..." TK was thinking out loud.

"We just got attached to her," Carlos looked down at her as she was grabbing the collar of his shirt so she could have a grip to stand up on her own and bounce on him. "We were waiting for the perfect time, now you got baby fever and..." He trailed off when KT literally jumped herself into her brother's arms. 

"...and yeah," TK just added to his statement and took his baby sister to stand up with him and he moved onto the floor with her so she could literally just be her happy self and try to crawl herself away from as he would just crawl after.

All Carlos could do was watch, TK was the absolute cutest with her, he got her so wild up too, together they made the perfect team. They were both going to sleep like babies tonight. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them, he just sighed happily and let TK work his magic because she was slowly crawling herself up to him. "Bottle." TK pointed to the diaper bag for Carlos to get it for her. He was quick and slid himself down on the floor as TK started to feed her until she was slowly falling asleep, her eyes closing as she twirled her in her finger. The two of them watched in awe.

"Yeah, so, December? We can wait until December right?" Carlos asked curiously. They had all kinds of plans for a December/Winter wedding and the fact that all the time spent with TK during those snowstorms...they had so many ideas for a Winter Wonderland wedding.

"Yes, I promise. We don't need to rush, we can still plan, I just can't believe it's been a year, and I thought about it the other day at KT's birthday, like - where did the time go..." TK explained as KT's bottle was finished and her tired little eyes opened. TK gently turned her over his shoulder to rock her and get her to burp before he could lay her down to go to sleep. He gently started patting her back.

"Every moment that I've spent with you, waiting for you to come home, or you waiting for me to come home, all of it has been so worth it TK, every moment, every single night we planned something, added something, promised each other that this year it'll happen, and the nights like this where we babysit KT are the best because watching you with her lets me know what an excellent father you will be and I still can't believe we even had the conversation about adopting a little one for ourselves that day...because I can't wait okay, but first we'll marry each other, then think about it..." Carlos just mentioned softly as KT let out a big burp. 

"Oh my!" TK laughed and set her down. She giggled herself, and Carlos scrunched his nose taking her from TK. "I feel the same way," He mentioned as he watched Carlos gently rock her to sleep, doing it so effortlessly. "You too will be an amazing father, I caught you one day talking so softly to her, telling her all about me...like she could understand, and yeah, you and I couldn't be happier.

Carlos blushed softly biting down on his bottom lip and over to kiss TK's lips softly. "I love you, Ty." He murmured as he gently put KT on the couch behind them to allow her to sleep. They stayed on the floor together, holding hands, and had more talks about their wedding plans, it seemed as if they were never-ending. 

Soon they would have to meet up with the 126 for the annual Texas Carnival/Fair. Kadience tagging along in her stroller while TK planned to win her all the stuffed animals that he could just to drive Michelle crazy. He couldn't wait...

**Author's Note:**

> ***thanks for reading. <3 here is to hoping that the next part I'm about to write you will not go too crazy as I finally type up the chaptered fic.. it's coming.


End file.
